


The Song of the Moon, the Song of the Deep

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deep-Sea life, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Nautolan Culture (Star Wars), Nautolans, Ocean, One Shot, Singing, These Nautolans be GIANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The Oceans of Glee Anselm were vast and deep. And there were creatures that dwelled in the depths that not even Kit realized existed.
Relationships: Original Nautolan Character(s) & Kit Fisto
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Song of the Moon, the Song of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/post/645583009269137408/wait-no-i-accept-this-as-canon-but-why-stop-at) on Tumblr
> 
> which basically states that Nautolans also follow the theory with mermaids that they’re definitely bigger the farther underwater you go

There were few opportunities for Jedi Master Kit Fisto to return to Glee Anselm with the War and all of that. And it wasn’t as if he made a point to visit before either, he knew what his Uncle Neaed’s thoughts were on the Jedi, after all, and he would rather avoid getting involved with Sälãi Käsi Order's head.

Nonetheless, there were certain things afoot on his home planet, something that had come up suddenly, but he had been more than glad to take up the call from Knight Lissarkh, who had been investigating Separatist Movement on the planet.

Kit liked the snappy Trandoshan and her Company of Clones, and the lot of them had figured out the problem and shut it down within a week of his arrival— though it had been a bloody fight against Ventress, for sure. But all was well ended well, right?

That simply led Kit to his current situation, standing on the shore of a lesser traveled beach as the sun set.

Lissarkh and the Glade Company had left earlier that morning, but Kit felt like there was something that he had to do before he headed back into Space. 

As the sun dipped below the horizon and as the sky darkened, the Jedi Master stripped out of his robes, folding them neatly and setting them up on the rocks— out of the way of the tide when it came in. He took a few steps before he broke into a run, diving into the surf.

As the ocean washed over him, he smiled to himself, eyes blinking and taking in the sea around him. The reefs were intact, the water clean and clear as he swam deeper into the ocean. Above him, the stars appeared and the moon rose, bright and full and his eyes drank in the light as he continued.

The oceans of Glee Anselm were deep and vast, one could easily get lost in them if they didn’t know the way, but he did. It was a part of him, ingrained in his blood from his Mother’s side. An instinctual path to the depths.

A sudden surge of euphoric joy stopped him in his tracks, tresses flicking and curling in the water as he gazed around. 

Then from the deep surged a form, out of the darkness. The nocturnal sea life scattered in their wake and Kit’s eyes widened as the largest Nautolan he had ever seen rose from the deep. Their skin was a deep, but muted red, and littered with scars. A single one of their tresses could’ve taken out one of those jelly-fish like creatures that he had destroyed on Mon Cala.

They seemed to sense him, though, halting their ascent to the surface and slowly tilting their head. Their large eyes unblinking, curious before Kit found himself wrapped carefully in large fingers. 

**“Curious,”** came a low rumble and Kit recoiled a bit. The noise was deep, reverberating, and loud. Though it made sense, any creature that big had an equally large set of lungs to match. **“You are... such a small thing...”**

“I would hardly say small,” he piped up and he leaned back a bit more as they leaned down, face close to him. 

**“Tiny.”**

“Perhaps to you, my large friend!” 

Their face split into a grin and Kit idly noted that a single tooth was the same size as he was. **_“You_ are from the surface,”** they noted with a rumbling hum. **“It has been... many years since a surface swimmer joined us in our song.”**

Kit blinked, tilting his head this time. “Song?”

 **“Ahh... so you followed the pull of the moon without realizing it...”** a large finger gently stroked his tresses back, something that warmed him, like a mother stroking one’s hair— or at least, from what he had been told. **“We from the deep are called to the surface by the moon to sing, but our surface kin have since abandoned the act... curious, curious...”**

They rumbled again before they set him upon their shoulder and kicked once. Kit gripped onto their skin tightly, startled as the two of them were propelled upwards. 

“What is so curious, if I may ask?”

**“That you would follow the call without knowing what it was, my tiny friend!”  
**

Their head broke the surface with a resounding crash, the moon bright above them and water dripping from their form like streams instead of small rivulets like they did on Kit’s own.

“I was not raised here,” he admitted, “I am a Jedi, so I was raised on Coruscant within the Temple.”

 **“I know not what that is, tiny one,”** they mused, treading water slowly as their large eyes gazed about. **“Much news does not reach the ocean depths, but we prefer it that way.”**

Kit blinked. “’We’?”

The other Nautolan flashed him a grin full of sharp teeth. **“Surely, you did not think I was the only one of my kind, my tiny surface friend?”**

He paused before shrugging and they tossed their head back and laughed, lightly poking him with a finger. 

**“Silly little one,”** they rumbled as another, large head broke the surface, cream in color rather than red. Then another, this one black and a fourth surfaced alongside of them, also a muted red. **“We are not as numerous as you and your surface kind, but we are many still.”**

Kit watched in awe as more and more surfaced, not all as large as the one who had brought him along, but they were still much larger than he had ever thought possible. Muted reds, blacks, creams and whites, grays of varying shades...

Heads turned, gazing at him in curiosity, heads tilted. The red Nautolan grinned again, sharp teeth catching the light of the moon. **“My friends and kin! We celebrate the moon tonight, but we also celebrate the coming of our surface kin! He has heard the moon’s song and came from the surface to join us!”**

Kit startled at the brightening expressions, euphoric joy coming from each and every one of the large Nautolans. 

**“Then he shall be with us in song,”** one of the pale white Nautolans proclaimed, raising a fist to the sky. Several others echoed the statement and the red Nautolan turned to look at Kit. 

**“And what is your name, my tiny surface kin?”**

He blinked before he gave them a grin. “Kit. Kit Fisto.”

The Nautolan hummed. **“Kit... one who creates music. Yes, a fitting name for you! And I am Aulo of the Trenches. I too, am one who creates music.”**

 **“Sing, Aulo! It is you who reached the surface first!”** the cream-colored Nautolan cried, teeth sharp and grinning and Aulo laughed, head tossing back and they took a deep breath. 

The noise that left Aulo was unlike anything Kit had heard before, a haunting melodic noise and soon they were joined by the others— heads tilted towards the moon as the noise reverberated around them. Something deep swelled in Kit’s chest and he gazed upwards, the moon bright and silver in the sky and he took a breath.

And he sang.

**Author's Note:**

> My reasoning is that Kit probably wouldn’t actually know about these giant relatives of his because a.) they’re pretty reclusive like all deep sea creatures until they need to go to the surface ofc and b.) Kit wasn’t raised on Glee Anselm, he wouldn’t know to ignore the moon’s song when he was on it and he wouldn’t have heard the legends of the giants from the depths that weren’t really recorded in text and weren’t in the Jedi Archives.
> 
> Kit’s name meaning comes from Kithara, was a seven-stringed professional version of the lyre. I looked around and couldn’t find anything for Nautolan names really, and any time I looked for the meaning of Kit Fisto I either got sent to the SW wiki or got the definition of “Kit” the toolbox (lol) or the name that means “bearing Christ” and I’m 90% sure isn’t a follower of Space Jesus. (maybe he is, what do I know?)
> 
> Aulo comes from Aulos— which is, surprising no one, also Greek, specifically it’s an ancient Greek wind instrument. It also comes from Aulococtena acuminata. Which may or may not be a real type of Jellyfish? Like I found it on one Smithsonian site. Who knows? I don’t! Anyways, giant Nautolans. Also hehehehehe Mr. 6′2″ Kit Fisto being called tiny. In all fairness though, these guys are like the size of whales. Aulo is 52 Feet/ 19-20 Meters. That’s a sperm whale for reference. 
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
